Dyskusja użytkownika:Misiek1997
Witaj! Gratulujemy rozpoczęcia edycji Tunele Wiki! Jest to zupełnie nowy projekt, więc potrzebuje sporego zaangażowania. Oto kilka wskazówek, aby Twoja wiki była genialna. * Ta wiki jest Twoja – korzystaj i ciesz się! Gdy wiki wystartuje, wiele osób będzie czytać to, o czym piszesz. Na razie jeszcze nikt nie zagląda Ci przez ramię, dlatego też zachęcamy do samodzielnego uczenia się edycji poprzez popełnianie błędów. * Twórz mnóstwo stron z niewielką zawartością tekstu! Najtrudniej jest rozpocząć pisanie, gdy patrzy się na pustą stronę i nie bardzo wie od czego zacząć. Wszystko wydaje się znacznie łatwiejsze po napisaniu pierwszych kilku zdań. Tak więc weź głęboki oddech i pisz, strona po stronie. Potem po uruchomieniu wiki można będzie dopisywać na niej więcej tekstu, edytując w miarę upływu czasu. * Łącz strony przy pomocy linków! Linki ułatwią Tobie i innym czytelnikom odnaleźć się na tej wiki, przełączać się z jednej strony na drugą. Aby zrobić link do strony o podobnej tematyce, użyj przycisku "Dodaj link". Warto również na pierwszej stronie opisującej tematykę danej wiki umieścić link do wszystkich najważniejszych stron. * Dodaj obrazy! Dobrze dobrany obrazek urozmaici Twoją wiki. Podczas edycji strony, użyj przycisku "Dodaj obraz", aby przesłać obrazek z komputera na stronę. * Kiedy ukończysz edycję wiki – pokaż ją przyjaciołom! Jeśli utworzyłeś kilka stron, połącz je linkami i dodaj obrazki. Prawdopodobnie znasz ludzi, którzy mają podobne zainteresowania do Twoich, więc poleć im zajrzenie na Twoją wiki. Oni będą jej pierwszymi czytelnikami i prawdopodobnie również pomogą Ci w edycji tekstów, służ im zatem radami, jeśli będą potrzebowali pomocy. Jeśli masz problem, skontaktuj się z nami -- chętnie pomożemy! Powodzenia! -- Sarah Manley Grafiki Chciałbym się zapytać, skąd czerpiesz grafiki, które publikujesz na Tunele Wiki? Chodzi mi o te, które nie pojawiają się na stronie oficjalnej Tuneli. Pozdrawiam --Eru Iluvatar (Dyskusja) --''' 18:03, lis 17, 2011 (UTC) ** Chciałem się tylko dowiedzieć. A co do podpisywania grafik to z tego co wiem, lepiej byłoby, żeby zamieszczać tylko te, których licencja na to pozwala i umieszczać szablon z ową licencji, w przypadku grafik o niejasnych prawach autorskich najlepiej zapytać twórcę. O szczegóły możesz zapytać się na stronie Wikia Polska, na stronach pomocy na Wikipedii, która jest oparta na tych samych prawach co Wikia lub w tzw. barze. --Eru Iluvatar '(Dyskusja) --' 16:19, lis 18, 2011 (UTC) Siema, przyznam się na wstępie, że rysunek kul świetlnych jest mój. Nie chciałem się przechwalać od tak, dodam w najbliższym czasie rysunki bielaków i ślepego szczura bo mam je gotowe. Aktualnie rysuje Psa Styksów i mam pare problemów ale sobie poradze. Przeczytałem wszystkie części o to się nie martw : D Anonimowa wiadomość Usuń to nie mogę do cb napisać wiadomości bo nie mam konta. Pamiętaj ZAWSZE PO PRZECINKU I KROPCE JEST SPACJA. http://tunnelsbooksillustrations.blogspot.com/ Tak, mam galerie na deviańcie ale daje ci link do mojego bloga, są tam wszystkie ilustracje do Tuneli jakie zrobiłem. Na deviańcie wszystkich nie będzie. Kudlaty 91 19:39, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) Chciałam tylko zauważyć, że trzeba dodać Bartleby'ego do listy postaci. Looney M. 20:09, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) Nie wiem, czy to ja jestem taka nierozgarnięta technicznie, czy to jakiś inny problem, ale jak próbuję dodać Johna Jerome do "Gubernatorów Kolonii", to ta kategoria w ogóle mi się nie wyświetla. Looney M. 16:37, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Nie, żebym się jakoś tym szczególnie zmartwiła, ale mogę wiedzieć, po co skasowałeś nienazwanego policjanta? Bez sensu. I po drugie, coś, co już jest nieco wkurzające: dlaczego usunąłeś poprawioną wersję guźlaków? Poprawiłam ją tylko ortograficznie. Looney M. 20:59, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Odpowiadam :-) : Jestem w trzeciej książce, czę Czytam tą serję ponieważ mnie ciekawi, wciąga. Sorry za błąd, ale nie jestem wybitny z j.polskiego. Mogę zmienić (poprawić) jedną rzecz w artykule "Wieczne Miasto"? Pytanie: Czemu usunąłeś moją wersję Wiecznego Miasta? Nie czuję urazy, ale chcę wiedzieć dlaczego? Przeprosiny Chciałbym przeprosić za wszystkie moje błędy i nie dopatrzenia. Nie czuję się tu źle, ale ja sam mam wrażenie, że wprowadzam na tej wiki pewne zamieszanie. Jeżeli przeszkadzam to proszę mi to powiedzieć. Przepraszam ciebie i wszystkich użytkowników Tunele wiki. Kuba 102 Nie szkodzi.Chodzi o to,że na tej wiki trzeba trzymać się poprawnej ortografii,a wszystkie informacje muszą być sprawdzone,najlepiej prosto z książki. Misiek1997 12:35, lip 14, 2012 (UTC) Pozwolę się wtrącić: jakie zamieszanie? Nie masz się czym martwić, Kuba 102, przynajmniej coś się dzieje :D. Nie wiem jak z Miśkiem, ale jak edytujesz jakieś strony, to ja też sobie coś przypominam i dorzucam do informacji. Loony 12:14, lip 15, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki K. 102 Śmigłowiec Wiem, że to brzmi dziwnie, ale w tym przypadku "Tak". Zobacz sobie obrazek z Fa 223''' (w internecie albo w książce Tunele: Bliżej) to zrozumiesz o co mi chodziło. Zobacz też jak wyglądał kadłub transportowego Junkersa. Kuba 102 Obrazy Nie, niestety nie ma nowych lokacji. Te tapety są z "multimediów". Ta jaskinia to ta grota do, której wszedł Will w pierwszej części, a tunel to okładka "Tunele" bez Styksa i psa. Kuba 102 6 część Masz jakieś wiadomości na temat następnej książki? Kiedy wyjdzie? Kuba 102 Eddie Kiedyś utworzyłem na stronie "Eddie" taki podpunkt, widzę, że został usunięty- ok, ale według mnie coś musi tu być na rzeczy bo co: Było dwóch Moskitów? Kuba 102 Fakt to jest możliwe, ale w książce nie jest to do końca wyjaśnione. Nie chcę się o to kłucić, ale... Kuba 102 Problem Mam wrażenie, że na głównej stronie w segmencie "Ostatnie zmiany" coś się zepsuło. Naprawisz? Kuba 102 Ok, już nic. Przez dwa poprzednie dni miałem te same "ostatnie zmiany". To chyba problem z moim komputerem. Kuba 102 Index A do czego to ma służyć? Kuba 102 Sojuszu Wydaje się, że międzynarodowych witryn nie kwalifikują się do tego projektu sojuszu. Przepraszam za zamieszanie. (It seems that international sites are not eligible for the alliance project. My apologies for the confusion.) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:48, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Alliances Hello, Thank you so much for your interest in the Wikia Alliances program. Regretfully, I have to infrom you that, as for now, the program is only for English wikis. We're working on a program for all non-English wikis and we'll be thrilled to have you on board once we set it up. I will keep you posted. Regards, Mira84 18:44, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Najmocniej przepraszam Jestem tutaj nowy, a nauka Trzeciej Rzeszy to po prostu moje hobby. Chciałem podzielić się ciekawymi rzeczami z innymi, ale będe to robił w sposób mniej śmiały Ty jesteś tutaj szefem, więc kieruję przeprosiny do ciebie. Będę musiał dopisać na stronie, że jet to artykół hipotetyczny, gdyż o ile mi wiadomo w książce niema słowa o tych rakietach. Jeszcze raz przepraszam i dziękuję za poświęconą mi uwagę. Strona główna Witaj, zmieniłem wygląd strony głównej aby wyglądała ładniej i bardziej estetycznie. Jeżeli wam się nie podoba możecie cofnąć moją edycje. Trzeba zmienić jeszcze kolor nawigacji, żeby się lepiej komponował z stroną główną, ale to można tylko zmienić, a nie mam do niego dostępu, ponieważ nie jestem administratorem. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 14:06, maj 20, 2013 (UTC) : Na razie przeczytałem pierwsze trzy, może nie długo przeczytam kolejne, jednak obecnie jestem trochę zajęty i idzie mi to bardzo mozolnie. Pytanie Chciałem dodać jeden obraz, ale wyświetliło mi się coś takiego: Rozszerzenie pliku ,,.$1" nie pasuje do wykrytego typu MIME $2. ''Da się coś z tym zrobić? Kuba Przykro mi, ale nie jestem w stanie Ci pomóc.Głównie dlatego, że nigdy z czymś takim się nie spotkałem.Być może plik, który przesyłasz ma jakieś niestandardowe rozszerzenie?A, i jeszcze jedno - pod każdym postem zostawiaj cztery tyldy. Misiek1997 (dyskusja) 18:19, maj 20, 2013 (UTC) Tunelepedia Witam, od niedawna jestem administratorem Tunelepedii. Na początku chciałbym zapytać, czy byłbyś zainteresowany połączeniem tych dwóch stron?Astor1914 (dyskusja) 07:11, maj 23, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, co masz na myśli? Misiek1997 (dyskusja) 14:09, maj 23, 2013 (UTC) : Mam na myśli to aby połączyć te dwie strony, w taki sposób, że zostanie tylko jedna. Czyli po prostu zostanie zlikwidowana konkurencja między Tunele Wiki a Tunelopedią, a to przyczyni się do rozwoju projektu. Nie chcę się na początku rozwijać, tylko chciełem się orientacyjnie zapytać czy byśbył tym zainteresowany. Jeżeli tak to możemy omówić warunki połączenia tych stron, jeżeli nie wszystko zostanie po staremu. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 14:42, maj 23, 2013 (UTC) :: To niezły pomysł, tylko nie mam pojęcia, jak by takie jednoczenie stron miało przebiegać. --Misiek1997 (dyskusja) 21:09, maj 23, 2013 (UTC) :::: Ja mógłbym się tym zająć. Chodziłoby głównie o to aby przenieść artykuły. Gdy to zostanie ukończone napiszę do helperów aby na tamtej stronie stworzyli przekierowane do tej. Ale jeżeli chodzi o przenoszenie artykułów, to nie będzie zwykłe kopiuj wklej, ponieważ łamało by to prawa autorskie. Będę musiał używać strony specjalnej eksport/import. A do tego potrzebne będą mi uprawnienia administratora na tej wiki. I to jest mój jedyny warunek. Sądzę, że i tak więcej plusów będzie po waszej stronie, m.in: zlikwidujecie konkurencyjną wiki, dostaniecie sporo gotowych i dobrze napisanych artykułów. Ponadto będę mógł się zająć wyglądem tej strony, bo zmieniony układ strony głównej nie jest jedyną rzeczą, którą potrafię się zrobić. Mógłbym też stworzyć potrzebne szablony, ponieważ wielu z nich brakuje na tej stronie, np. wczoraj stworzyłem szablon Infobox. Jeżeli chcesz zobaczyć jak sobie radzę z uprawnieniami administratora możesz zajrzeć na Śródziemie Wiki. Najlepszym faktem na to, że potrafię posługiwać się uprawnieniami administratorami jest to że ta wiki wygrywa w głosowaniu na Wikię miesiąca w miesiącu czerwcu. Więc jaka jest twoja odpowiedź na moją propozycje? Astor1914 (dyskusja) 11:00, maj 24, 2013 (UTC) :::: A jak taka zintegrowana strona by wyglądała?Czy jedna ze stron po takim zabiegu zniknie? --Misiek1997 (dyskusja) 14:38, maj 27, 2013 (UTC) :::: Myślę, że ta strona by została, a na miejscu Tunelopedii będzie przekierowanie do Tunele Wiki. Czyli jak ktoś będzie chciał wejść na Tunelopedię wejdzie na Tunele Wiki. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 14:55, maj 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::: W takim wypadku nie widzę przeszkód.Trzeba jedynie sprzężyć artykuły z Tunelepedii z artykułami z Tunele Wiki. --Misiek1997 (dyskusja) 19:12, maj 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Jak już wspomniałem, aby to zrobić trzeba użyć specjalnej eksport/import. Nie można tego po prostu kopiować bo łamało by to prawa autorskie. Jak już również wspomniałem, aby to zrobić potrzebne będą mi prawa administratora. Gdyż inaczej nie da się tego zrobić. Gdy nadasz mi te uprawnienia, oficjalnie uznam, że nasza umowa weszła w życie. Pozdrawiam Astor1914 (dyskusja) 19:39, maj 27, 2013 (UTC) Odpowiedź Witaj, mam pytanie, czy odpowiesz ma moją propozycje, która jest powyżej? Pytam się, ponieważ jest to dla mnie ważna sprawa, a czekam już ponad dwa dni. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 14:32, maj 26, 2013 (UTC) Przygotowania do połączenia Tunelopedii z Tunele Wiki Witaj, opracowałem listę stron, które planuję przenieść na tą stronę. Jeżeli chciałbyś się z nimi zapoznać wstawiam link. Jest ich w sumie 52. Są to artykuły, które nie istnieją na tej wiki oraz te, które mają więcej informacji, niż te, które są na Tunele Wiki. Obecnie czekam wyłącznie na nadanie uprawnień administratora. Myślę, że po tygodniu ustaleń, gdy doszliśmy do porozumienia i 85 procent użytkowników, biorących udział w ankiecie, poparło połączenie się tych dwóch stron, uda nam się to jak najszybciej załatwić. Liczę na szybką odpowiedź. Pozdrawiam Astor1914 (dyskusja) 09:13, maj 30, 2013 (UTC) #Przejrzałem listę, ale mam do niej pewne zastrzeżenia. #Mianowicie, nie potrzeba tu tych kilkunastu stron o nazwiskach zapisanych w Krypcie.To tylko nazwiska, nie wiadomo kim konkretnie byli ci ludzie.Wystarczy wypisać te imiona w artykule Krypta. #Artykuł ''Podziemna elektrownia wodna jest zbędny, podobnie jak Hiszpanka. #Nie potrzebujemy też chyba tego i tego. #Posiadamy tu już artykuł Grzyb Czeluści. #''Brudas''? Jaką wersję czytałeś?W oficjalnym przekładzie takie osoby nazywa się kundlami.Ponadto, jak wyżej - nie trzeba robić do tego całej nowej strony. Cała reszta może przejść. Misiek1997 (dyskusja) 15:56, maj 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Ok, nie przeniosę artykułów, które wymieniłeś. Jeżeli "reszta może przejść", to proszę Cię o nadanie praw administratora, ponieważ zaczynam już się trochę niecierpliwić. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 16:38, maj 30, 2013 (UTC) ::: Uprawnienia administratora Widzę że nadałeś mi uprawnienia administratora i dziękuję Ci za to. Jednak chyba się źle zrozumieliśmy. Jako powód podałeś "konieczność okresowego przyznania tytułu". Prawa administratora były moim jedynym warunkiem połączenia tych stron. Nie chodziło mi o to, że tylko przeniosę strony i prawa zostaną mi odebrane, przecież ja nic bym nie zyskał na tej zmianie, a wyłącznie wy. Nie chce tych uprawnień na jakiś okres czasu ale chciałem je zatrzymać na dłużej. Dlatego do wyjaśnienia tej sprawy nie będę przenosił treści z Tunelopedii na tą stronę. Jeżeli zapewnisz mnie, że uprawnienia nie zostaną mi odebrane przeniosę te artykuły. Jeżeli uprawnienia będą mi potem zabrane, proszę o odebranie mi ich teraz, gdyż w takim wypadku nie przeniosę treści z Tunelopedii. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 17:58, maj 31, 2013 (UTC) Ps. Do tego czasu powstrzymam się od edytowania tej strony.Astor1914 (dyskusja) 18:02, maj 31, 2013 (UTC) Ok, nie odbiorę Ci ich. Misiek1997 (dyskusja) 08:15, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) Informacja Strony zostały przeniesione, możesz zajrzeć na mojego bloga, tam napisałem co należy zrobić z tymi stronami. Ponadto planuje zmienić trochę wygląd strony głównej, żeby strona trochę lepiej wyglądała. Myślę, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko temu. Chciałbym też wprowadzić tablice wiadomości, bo strony dyskusji są trochę nie wygodne. Również chciałbym aby polepszyć forum, bo obecne jest trochę nie praktyczne. Jednak chciałem to z tobą uzgodnić i zapytać Ciebie czy mogę to zrobić? Astor1914 (dyskusja) 11:13, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) Ps. Myślę, że ankietę "Czy jesteś za połączeniem Tunele Wiki i Tunelepedii?" można już usunąć, bo strony zostały połączone.Astor1914 (dyskusja) 11:15, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) Strona główna Zauważyłem, że stworzyłęś nową ankietę dotyczącą strony głównej. Chcę Cię tylko poinformować, że ten układ strony głównej jest tylko na krótki okres, ponieważ poprosiłem projektantów wiki, żeby stworzyli nowy, dzięki czemu strona będzie wyglądała o wiele ładniej. Ponadto, chciałbym zapytać czy mogę wprowadzić tablicę wiadomości? Dzięki temu użytkownicy będą się łatwiej komunikować. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 10:23, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) : Tablicę wiadomości?Masz na myśli chat? Misiek1997 (dyskusja) 11:17, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: Nie, tablica wiadomości to jest coś takiego jak strona dyskusji na której teraz Ci odpowiadam. Tylko tablice wiadomosci są bardziej czytelne, łatwiejsze w obsłudze, nie musisz się podpisywać pod każdą wypowiedzią i ogólnie ułatwiają komunikacje na wiki. Mogę je włączyć i zobaczysz czy będzie Ci pasować, jeżeli nie to powrócimy do stron dyskusji. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 12:49, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: ::: Ok, jestem za. Misiek1997 (dyskusja) 16:23, cze 2, 2013 (UTC)